


Welcome Home

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, sick, sneeze kink, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Female Reader, Scarlett Johansson/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Welcome Home

“Hi baby, welcome home,” you greeted Scarlett warmly as she walked into your home. She had been gone all day filming, and you couldn’t wait to pamper her. Scar had the next few days off, and you two had several plans.

“Hi,” she responded, her tone one of annoyance. You furrowed your brows, but she still fell into your embrace and kissed you on the lips, so you didn’t think much of it.

“How about a massage?” You mumbled against her, nuzzling her nose with your own.

“A massage sounds ..... heh’h- hutchoo!” Scarlett pulled away slightly to sneeze towards the ground.

“Bless you, baby. Massage time.”

You pulled her towards the bedroom, hearing her sniffling behind you. It was probably nothing. Scarlett’s nose was temperamental.

She took a spot on the bed after taking off her top, laying down on her stomach. You straddled her, beginning to massage her tense shoulders. She moaned and asked you to apply more pressure. You did, and a moment later her breath hitched. You immediately took your hands off of her body.

“Scarlett? Did I hurt you?” You asked, an apology already on your lips.

“No... hh.. I... hehh-h’h- h’hupschoo! Hetshooo!” She let out the throaty sneezes into the comforter, muffling them slightly.

“I’ll go get tissues,” you murmured, “And bless you.”

“Thank you,” she responded, sitting up. You brought back a few tissues, only to find her nose already twitching again and her eyes glazed.

“Oh, baby, not again,” you whispered sympathetically, coming to sit down next to her, your hand rubbing up and down her back.

“Heh- hettchoo! H’hetshoo!” Scarlett muffled the sneezes into the tissues you had brought, giving her nose a brief blow after. Once she was sure she wasn’t going to sneeze anymore, she lowered them.

“Bless you. That’s four, Scar,” you murmured, her annoyed tone suddenly making a whole lot more sense.

“I know,” she groaned, leaning over to rest her head on your shoulder. Scarlett always sneezed four times when she was catching a cold, without fail.

“Good thing you have the next few days off so that I can take care of you.”


End file.
